Peeping Princess
by Evil Orange Crayon
Summary: Sofia enters Cedric's tower without knocking and ends up seeing a bit more of her sorcerer than she should. Only, once she sees a bit of him she has the overwhelming urge to look for more. The only problem lies in the Amulet. It's not going to let her get away with being naughty. What will Cedric do once he finds out the Princess has seen him with his pants down?
1. Chapter 1

Peeping Princess

By Evil Orange Crayon

Disclaimer: I own nothing, if I did I probably wouldn't be writing this here and show would have some definite adult overtones to it. :E

She's at an appropriate age for this to be reasonable. She's a little ooc cuz well... I honestly doubt she'd do this. So she's channeling my inner perv. While this part may not have any real "adulty" goodness to it there are some definite overtones to it that I personally enjoy. It's rated M for the mature content that I intend to place in it.

I'm basing the tattoos on a very nice picture of Cedric that's floating around the interwebs. I didn't ask for permission to use it, though I really should, but I couldn't keep myself from including tattoos in it. I have a thing for them.

I got my feet wet in this fandom now it's time I muck it up some!

* * *

She was so excited as she raced up the stairs to her favorite sorcerer's tower, she could hardly contain herself after the day she had had. She wasn't long from graduating Royal Prep, but one of the fairy teachers had commended her and advised her to take advanced magic classes. Something neither of her siblings had the privilege to. While sorcery wasn't a necessity in running a kingdom, or in her case being a duchess as she was bound to become, it did bring a level of ease to finishing stories that the library supplied. The idea of having an array of advanced spells under her belt left her with the urge to dance! But first, she needed to inform her tutor of her slight change in curriculum.

So, as soon as the carriage had come to a halt in front of her family's castle, she launched herself out of before the driver could even open the door for her. She had practically raced through the castle to his tower. So, when she reached the door she forgot to knock in all her giddy excitement, as she sometimes tended to do. While she didn't throw the door open, it swung open quickly with the momentum from which she had been running. She managed to catch it before it crashed into the wall, but upon seeing the empty workshop she was given pause.

"Mister Cedric?" It was very rare for him not to be held up in his workshop, it was his sanctuary from the rest of the castle's inhabitants. She and Bailywick being the only people that tended to visit him. He was always here when she got home from school, usually he was the first she would come to see. Eight years and she was almost like clock work. So, when not confronted with him, and receiving a lecture on how it was very inappropriate for a girl to come barreling into his rooms without so much as a knock, she grew concerned.

She was about to turn and start a search through the castle for when a noise caught her attention. A curse really. It came from the door on the far side of the room, one she assumed was his private quarters. He would never allow her into it, it was no place fit for her to be he would claim. But, now, the door was cracked open and a small commotion seemed to echo from it. Curiosity practically pushed her to the door, peering through the sliver of an opening to give her an eye full.

And an eye full is what she got. Her sorcerer had his bare back turned toward the door and appeared to be redressing himself. He still lacked a shirt, but her view of his bare backside was enough to cause her to cover her mouth and nose to smother the gasp that threatened to escape. A large tattoo covered the expanse of his back, from the top of his neck just under his hair line to his tail bone. It was comprised of a series of circles, that she knew to be magic though she couldn't pinpoint its origins or uses, and symbols that surrounded the circles and was within them. The symbols even trailed down his spine.

While it most definitely distracted her, her attention went back to the part of her sorcerer that she had never seen. She had never seen him in any state of undress before, if you will, but she had always imagined him as gangly, all arms and legs and no bit of muscle to him. Though the vision had never deterred her from mooning over him, this sight put her imagination to shame.

He had muscle to him, though not as James or any of the other boys at school did. His was lean and while not entirely defined, she could see the tone in his thin waist and his arms as he plucked up his olive green shirt with the intent of continuing to dress. She noted tattoos circling the upper part of his arms, just under his shoulders with more symbols that could only be words in a language she didn't know. Her study of them was interrupted when they were covered and he began to button up the shirt.

She nearly whimpered at the loss of the expanse of his skin that she could no longer see. But, she was sure it would be burned in her mind and something she would be seeing each time she looked at him. She placed a hand on the stone door frame to steady herself and continued to watch him dress quietly. Well, she would have continued to watch if she weren't interrupted.

His familiar landed heavily on her shoulder, his claws digging in, "What are you doing here, Princess?" He asked snootily before peering in to see what she saw. "Peeping! I never thought you could be so vulgar, girl! Here, let me help improve your view." He cackled and sprung up from her shoulder before she could utter even a protest. He landed on the top of the door and with a little effort on his part had the door opening wider.

She back peddled away from the door, "Wormwood, stop!" She whispered furiously.

"Let's get his attention, perhaps he will offer you a better show, hm?" He swooped down from his perched, "Cedric!" He squawked loudly, though all his master heard was squawking, "You have a visitor!"

Fear of being caught and judged by him made her flee. She turned and ran back out the way she had came, scurrying down the stairs and back into the hallway that led to his tower. She could still hear the raven cackling at her embarrassment. She couldn't stop, she sped away looking for solace in her room and hoping that her sorcerer hadn't caught sight of her as she ran away.

She wouldn't be able to get the sight of him out of her mind. She would close her eyes and see him, pulling his trousers up to cover his behind. He hadn't been wearing anything beneath them, as far as she saw. Did he go without undergarments? Her face heated at the thought and she sat heavily at her window seat and peered at what she could see of his tower. She would never get a chance to see again. And to ask was out of the question, though he would be too offended to even answer.

She would have to tread carefully concerning the raven, he would likely do his best to distract her and shame her for what she had seen. And though she was grateful that her sorcerer would remain ignorant of it, she knew that she wouldn't be able to keep from reacting to the bird's words.

She would have to skip tonight's lessons, she decided. He would be cross with her, but she would have to swallow whatever ill treatment he would give her for missing her lessons. She… She just couldn't face him. Not after seeing all that she saw.

* * *

The next day she ventured up to the tower of her sorcerer, well after she had arrived home from school. She finished her homework, had a snack, then decided to brave it. She was prepared for the ire she would receive for missing the magic lessons he gave her, at her behest. What she wasn't sure she could handle was seeing him and not having the vision of him nearly naked taunting her. She would have to brave it, she needed to apologize for her absence and couldn't have him thinking that she was shirking her desire to learn under him in favor of other things. Sometimes he could be sensitive.

When she got to his door she hesitated, hovering her hand over the wood poised to knock. She was listening intently for any of his tell-tell grumbling and didn't seem to hear any. She tapped lightly on the door, just be sure. She didn't get an answer so she carefully opened the door, straining to hear anything that might be going on in other rooms of the tower.

The raven sat dutifully on his perch, almost cackling when he saw her, "Sorry, princess! Cedric is not here right now for you to oogle." He flapped his wings and preened a bit. "He has gone out. Though I suppose I could inform you that he was insulted by your absence yesterday, if I could tell him why you weren't here for your lessons I'm sure he would be even more offended."

She couldn't help the heat that went to her face, but she had come prepared. She knew that the raven would taunt her. So, she did the only thing she knew to do to silence him. She would bribe him, she pulled a little pull string pouch from the sash of her gown and offer it to him. "Wormwood, I just walked in the door and I have already had enough. I have brought you a peace offering."

"Bribery, you mean?" He hopped on his perch looking curious. "What is it?"

She opened the pouch and poured a little bit of bird seed into her hand. She offered it to him, "It's your favorite." She gave him her best winning smile and watched, with some relief, as he taste tested a few seed from her palm.

He hummed and puffed his feathers, "You have a deal, princess. I'll keep quiet in exchange for you bringing me seed. I won't assist you in your perverseness though."

She winced and went to the hanging cage, pouring the rest of the seed there, "I didn't ask you to help me. I just want to be able to do my lessons without you hounding me."

"You do know I will expect you to bring me more bribery every time you come a calling, right?" He flew up to his cage and began to enjoy his snack. "This will not be a one time deal, princess."

"I guess I'm lucky he can't understand you," she grumbled, knowing that the bird would rat her out if he were able. Once that deed was done she peered around the workshop and wondered if she should tidy it up while she waited on him. While it didn't get particularly messy since she begun her lessons there were times that he would employ her in different projects that he had and she wasn't able to do her duty of keep the workshop clean.

She pulled her apprentice robe on and began to sweep, hoping it wouldn't take him long to return. She had just begun dusting when the door swung open and a very disgruntled sorcerer stood in the doorway. He grimaced when he saw her and lugged his carpet bag to his table where he proceeded to drop it. "Princess," he started with quite a bit of snark in his voice. "You are not supposed to be here today and your lessons were yesterday. In the event you forgot."

She looked down, flushing in shame and struggling to meet his angry gaze. "I'm sorry, Mister Cedric. I..." she struggled for a viable excuse, one he might accept and understand. "I wasn't feeling well when I got home from school. I laid down for a nap and didn't wake again until Bailywick summoned me for dinner. I-I should have come after that but I thought it was too late."

He grumped for a moment, turning to open his bag and begin taking out items. "You weren't feeling well? So unwell, you couldn't come for a potion or a cure for your ailment. I see you are feeling well enough today though."

Lying wasn't her forte and she struggled for a moment to come up with an answer that he would accept and not question. She also had to tread carefully, there were times when her amulet would punish her for trying to do anything but the right thing. She grimaced for a moment before, grasping for straws, she latched onto the one thing she knew he wouldn't want to discuss. It wouldn't be far from the truth, she was close to that time of the month anyway surely she could claim a bit of exhaustion before hand. "It... it was premenstrual," she winced. When she saw him blanch, she knew he wouldn't question it further. "I didn't think it was something to bother you with. Happens regularly enough."

She shrugged for affect, eyeing him carefully.

He waved a hand, "That's quite enough. Consider yourself forgiven as long as a conversation like this never occurs again. This is information I could go without knowing." He sat heavily in his seat, "It was so much easier before you hit puberty, now I have to worry about your monthly thing making me uncomfortable."

She tried to smother a snort of laughter, with as much time she spent in his presence he always seemed to note her differences in personality and mannerisms. The majority of the time when she was uncharacteristically short or moody were unfortunately blamed upon her monthly visitor. And while he wasn't often wrong about it, it was a bit bothersome that whenever she seemed unreasonable to him he would blame that. "Sorry, I hear it's an unfortunate side effect of growing up."

"Yes, well, I much preferred you as a child," he patted her stool, signaling for her to sit beside him. "You were easier to please then with the simplest of tricks and now I have to actually work to keep you entertained."

She sat beside him and looked at him hard, trying her best to ignore the vision of him without his shirt. "Now, Mister Cedric, you and I both know that that isn't true. I don't come up here for entertainment and you don't have to work to entertain me," she batted her eyes at him. "I just enjoy your company, besides the world's best sorcerer doesn't really have to make an effort. All that you do is natural." Sometimes petting his ego helped as well.

He glowered at her for a long moment before sighing at the compliments and nodding, "Yes, yes well. I still stand by the fact that you were easier to deal with as a child. Though, I suppose there is the benefit of you not hugging me near as much as you did then."

"I could hug you more, if you like?" She snickered, knowing full well why she had to refrain from hugging him. It wasn't long after her breasts had begun to develop that she had hugged him and perhaps squeezed him a little too tightly that he had yelped and suddenly demanded that she stop hugging him. At the time she had been hurt, near tears, and run from his tower. It wasn't just her monthly visitor that unnerved him, though when she peered down at the slight bit of cleavage her gown afforded she could understand why they unnerved him. They only seemed to grow in size and while there were some of the boys at school that enjoyed the sight of them, her sorcerer seemed to want to keep a distance from her developing self. She had relented to his request and tried her best to keep from hugging him.

He frowned hard as he started to unpack his bag, pulling out a notebook, "No, that is not necessary. Let us not make our relationship anymore uncomfortable than it needs to be."

She sighed and nodded, "What do you want me to do?"

"Turn back into a little girl and lose your teenage sarcasm and snark," he grumped before he motioned to his bag. "Pull out the vials in there and you can help me label them and put them away. If we do this in a timely manner, you can assist me with some of my potion backlog. Like you were supposed to do yesterday."

She did as commanded, trying her best to not point out that if she had any sort of snark she would have gotten it from him. She began labelling each vial with the contents that he instructed were in it, keeping her handwriting neat and legible. He seemed to keep a log of it in his notebook, dipping his quill in the well and scribbling as he spoke to her. Together, they made quick work of the potions and vials of ingredients that were in his bag. When she placed the last bit in his storage closet she turned to him for more instruction.

He scribbled one last thing in his notebook and with a wave of his wand dried the ink, "Quick work, very good. Let us see if we can't file down this stack of potion requests, shall we?" He paused to rifle through them, plucking out the easier requests he was sure she could handle on her own. "Fetch a cauldron, and then you can start getting out your ingredients. These are fairly simple and you should have no issue brewing these."

He handed her a small stack of parchment, her fingers inadvertently brushed his. He didn't seem to be bothered by it at all and turned back to his own task. She, however, felt as if she were struck by lightning. She found herself staring at his back, seeing through the robe, vest and shirt to the swirling circles that were etched into his skin. "Come now," he snapped at her. "What are you staring at? We have a lot of work we have to catch up on!"

She blinked and turned to get to work. He had caught her staring but hadn't seemed disturbed that she was staring at him. She would be okay as long as she stayed focused on the task he gave her. She lugged up one of his cast iron cauldrons and tipped it over to his work table. He paused in his own task to give his wand a wave and start a fire underneath it then took a moment to summon the appropriate amount of water into it.

She shopped distractedly for the ingredients in his cabinet and wandered back to the work table to begin the process of brewing potions. She found the first potion in the index of his copy of 'Magical Drafts and Potions' and read through the instructions of how to brew a never freeze potion for the nearby village's farmers. "Be careful with that dragon sweat," he grumped beside her. "That is as difficult to get as it sounds."

They continued in what she thought was a pleasant silence, only occasionally broken when he offered bits of advice or reminded her to keep an eye on instructions to make sure she didn't over stir or any of the like. She was nearly finished with the potion before, in a great huff, he turned towards her with his hands on his hips and glared menacingly at her. "Out with it."

She paused, looking confused. "Out with what?"

"Girl, you are never this quiet without cause or reason. Out with it," he demanded again.

She fidgeted with the sash of her robe and looked away from him, eyeing the potion she was brewing with an effort to look distracted. "I just… I just want to make sure I brew this potion correctly. Winter is just around the corner so it's important to have it done right. Besides, if I mess it up Dad will blame you. We can't have that."

"I am touched that you are so thoughtful. I will have you know that I have not had a mistake in front of your father in ages," he shot her a smirk at that. "He has no just cause to think me second rate." He seem to accept her excuse, going back to his own work and only pausing to extinguish the flames below her cauldron when her potion appeared to be done. "When it stop steaming you can put it into the larger crystal vials."

She went to fetch the vials as she waited for the potion to cool, busying herself to avoid conversation, which as he pointed out was uncharacteristic of her. While he was usually grumpy in her presence he was a man that appreciated conversation, she could often hear him holding one sided conversations with his familiar. When she visited it gave him a chance to hold conversations with someone that could voice their opinion on a matter or, as he often liked, shower him with compliments. Of course, she should have known that silence on her part wouldn't go unnoticed. She begrudgingly hoped it was something he would write off as a symptom of her monthly troubles.

She had begun ladling the potion she had made into vials, putting a stopper into each she filled and then labeling them for him once she was done. She stood back and admired her work, five full vials of the mild blue liquid. He had paused to inspect her work then gave her a smile that made her heart beat quicken, "Very well done, princess. Shall we test it tomorrow in the garden?"

She nodded quickly, "Though I doubt it's could enough to really put in a good test."

"Do you doubt my ability to conjure a snow storm?"

She smiled, "I don't doubt your ability to do anything, Mister Cedric. You are the world's best sorcerer after all."

"That's what I thought," he hurumped.

After a wave of a wand cleaned her cauldron she began the next potion. They continued brewing potions and exchanging strained small talk until Baileywick came to fetch her for dinner. She hung up her robe and left him to finish the rest of his work. She did alright, though there was a few moments where she had to catch herself and keep herself focused. She just hoped he wouldn't be cross with her due to her behavior.

She cleaned herself and decided that she would just have to get past her mishap with seeing him undressed. There couldn't be anything to come of it. No matter how much she might want it.


	2. Chapter 2

Peeping Princess

By Evil Orange Crayon

Disclaimer: I own nothing, if I did I probably wouldn't be writing this here and show would have some definite adult overtones to it. :E

She's at an appropriate age for this to be reasonable. She's a little ooc cuz well... I honestly doubt she'd do this. So she's channeling my inner perv. While this part may not have any real "adulty" goodness to it there are some definite overtones to it that I personally enjoy. It's rated M for the mature content that I intend to place in it.

This will take place a few weeks after the first peeping. I'ma be lazy, sorry.

* * *

She had gotten into the habit of knocking on his door since her first mistake. But, at some point, she had paused before knocking to listen. If she heard his usual ruckus, she would knock and wait politely to be told she could enter. He was perplexed by her sudden manners about knocking, but he didn't seem to complain.

When she didn't hear him, however, she would knock lightly. If she got no answer, she found herself entering anyway. Something she couldn't name would have her look to see, if maybe... just maybe she would catch a glimpse of something.

She had an overwhelming desire to see him again, to see the large tattoo that took up his back and touch it. Really, she wanted to touch any part of his skin. Usually, there would be no noise because he wasn't in. He had gone to run an errand or was out assisting her father with something for an event. It became frustrating, because she knew what she was doing was wrong and she should stop. But, the want was overwhelming.

This time, it was later than her usual visit would warrant. She had stood outside his door for a good half an hour before she found the nerve to knock. It was quiet as far as she could tell, when she opened the door she was confronted with a horrid stench and the workshop appeared to be stained an unsightly shade of purple.

"What happened?" She whispered curiously, hearing a tirade of curses that weren't his usual sort echoing from his room.

"Spell backfired," his familiar answered for her. "He was combining a spell and a potion that somehow turned everything purple and smelly. How he managed it, I don't know." The raven was perched on the rafters high above her head.

"Where is he at?"

"He turned everything purple and smelly," the bird repeated. "He's trying to bathe the putrid stuff off." Her heart sped up and she looked towards the door of his private room, she swallowed hard. "Look at you, wanting to peep on him again, aren't you?" He tsked, "When did you become so vulgar, princess?"

She pulled out a bag of seed and tossed it upward, which he swooped down and easily caught, "the first time was an accident."

"And so is this time, right?" He went to an open window, "I will leave you in peace to enjoy this elsewhere." And with that he was out of the window and out of her hair.

She breathed a short breath of relief before pinching her nose against the horrible smell that clung to his workshop. She went to the door to his bedroom and, as silently as she could, she managed to open it a crack. He didn't appear to hear her, fortunately, because he was too occupied scrubbing furiously at the purple patches on his face, neck, and hair.

He sat in a copper tub filled with steaming water that had taken a purple tint to it. He suddenly submerged then bolted back up with a gasp. A curse, not one of his usual ones and decidedly profane coming from him, and he stood up from the purple water to fetch his wand.

Her eyes widened as she got a full view of him. Of course his body hadn't changed since she last saw it, but this was a full look at him. His hips were decidedly narrow, as the rest of him appeared to be. His thighs appeared to have a bit of tone to them, though he was crouched slightly in an attempt to keep from falling from the copper tub.

Between his thighs was a part she had never seen before, though she was sure what it was. His manhood hung limply, not looking entirely impressive though it still managed to cause her to choke back a gasp and put her hand to her chest, it hung from a short nest of dark hair. She didn't understand the fascination with the male anatomy, but her knees were weak and she felt real disappointment at seeing him sit back down after cleansing the water of the purple tint.

She found herself watching still, as he scrubbed himself and tried casting various spells to cure himself of the odor. She would have continued to watch, unabashed, if it weren't for a familiar glow that lit up the lower half of her face. She backed up from the door, looking up frantically to make sure he hadn't seen it before she turned to make sure the amulet hadn't summoned anyone.

She was the only one occupying the workshop. Obviously, this would mean she was cursed. She scurried back to her room, fearing the consequences of her actions. She looked into her mirror and saw no differences, she pulled her gown off just to be sure. She looked the same. There was no croaking hiccups, she wasn't stuck being small. What curse had the amulet cast upon her?

She sat on her bed in nothing but her shift and looked worried, she didn't hear the slight creak of a door opening. She didn't notice she had company until the gray ball of fur struggled up onto the bed and curled into her side. "Hey Sof," her old friend distracted her. "You look worried, you okay?"

She lightly started to pet his fur, taking a moment to scratch behind his floppy ears, "The amulet cursed me and I don't know what the curse is, yet."

"You got cursed? For what?"

She flushed, not wanting to tell him, but the words rushed out of her before she could stop them, "I've been spying on Mister Cedric. I saw him undressed a few weeks ago and tonight I saw him bathing. I knew I shouldn't have looked, but I did anyway. When I skipped magic lessons, I lied to him about the reason," she covered her mouth and looked down at the rabbit for any sort of judgment. She hadn't wanted to say all of that. It had just come pouring out.

"Wow," the rabbit said after a long moment. His eyes were wide and he looked from her out in the space of the room, "That's a lot to take in, Sof. Why would you do that?"

She grimaced and looked down, she didn't want to tell her friend. She knew how he felt about her sorcerer, "I love him." She blinked then looked at him again. She hadn't intended to say that. "I didn't mean to spy on him the first time. It was an accident. After that... I kind of... well, I just wanted to see him again."

"That's pretty heavy," he said with a huff. "I'm not sure how you're going to get rid of the curse, once you figure out what it is. You're probably going to have to go to him for help." He paused to scratch an itch himself before settling against her. "I would definitely suggest you stop peeping on him. If he catches you, he's going to be angry."

"I know," she whimpered.

"How about we go to bed, you can rub my belly and we can think of a game plan for how to handle this curse?"

She smiled and stood, "Okay let me go get my pajamas on."

* * *

Sorry, to post this a little later than I intended. Holiday travel, I'm sure you are familiar with these things. The next bit still needs some work as soon as finish it, I shall share it.


	3. Chapter 3

Peeping Princess

By Evil Orange Crayon

Disclaimer: I own nothing, if I did I probably wouldn't be writing this here and show would have some definite adult overtones to it. :E

She's at an appropriate age for this to be reasonable. She's a little ooc cuz well... I honestly doubt she'd do this. So she's channeling my inner perv. While this part may not have any real "adulty" goodness to it there are some definite overtones to it that I personally enjoy. It's rated M for the mature content that I intend to place in it.

Sorry, it took me a little bit longer than I would've liked. I've been a bit muddled with a sinus infection.

* * *

She awoke the next morning to the feel of Clover's fur against her cheek. He had originally curled up on the pillow beside hers, but at some point ended up curling up on her shoulder. She sighed, not at all minding, as he had gotten older he stayed more in her room and ventured out of the castle less. She worried that he might have gotten a bit achey with as old as he gotten. It was a sobering thought, he wouldn't be with her for much longer.

She still mourned the loss of Mia and Robin.

She reached up and gave him a light rub along his back, snuggling her cheek against his head. She couldn't think about it, as much as the loss of her best friend frightened her, she couldn't dwell on it. But it was something that made moments like this sweeter. She scratched his ears lightly and he hummed in appreciation, one foot thumping against the pillow. He stretched and then turned to snuggle back against her cheek, "Please tell me it's not time to get up. Let's stay in bed!"

"I wish we could," she smiled, all too comfortable cuddling with her furry friend. "But I have school."

"You sure it's a good idea to go to school? I mean you said last night you were cursed, we didn't figure out just what kind of curse you had," he reasoned.

It was sound reasoning, too. She grimaced as she realized she would have to think of a way to get herself out of going to school. "How do I convince mom and dad that I can't go to school? I can't tell them what I've done or that I'm cursed."

"What if you get to school and find out the curse is something really horrible?"

There was a tap at her door, halting their conversation. She sat up carefully, so not the upset Clover's position on her pillow. She picked up her robe and wrapped it around herself, something she adopted not long after filling out. Once she got to the door she saw the castle's steward at the door, "Good morning, Princess Sofia." He smiled brightly at her, "I'm just making sure you were awake and getting ready for school. Shall I send Violet in to help you dress?"

She hesitated, "Baileywick, I don't want to go to school today."

He blinked at her, "Why not, Princess? For you to be able to miss school it will have to be something serious, if you're not sick then you definitely need to go to school. You only have a few months left."

"I'm cursed," she blurted out uncontrollably. "I haven't figured out what the curse is, yet," she hurried quickly to cover it. "But I don't want to go to school until I know for sure what the curse is."

"Cursed? Oh my, how did you get cursed?"

"I was spying on Mister-" she cupped her hands over her mouth and stared at him, realization finally hitting her. She knew what the curse was. She stared at him, shuddering as she fought not to tell him the whole truth.

"Sofia? Are you alright?" He stepped in and put a hand on her shoulder, "You are turning red, dear you better breathe!"

She released her mouth with a gasp and breathed deep, "I can't go to school." She shook lightly as she looked up at the older man, "I... the curse is going to make me tell the truth! It's going to make me blurt out the truth to any question anyone asks. I can't go to school like this!"

He blinked at her again, clearly perplexed, "But, Sofia, I've never known you to lie. Why would you get such a curse?"

She covered her mouth again and shook her head rapidly, she couldn't answer the question and tell her shame to the steward. She couldn't face judgment from him, it would break her heart. She waited a moment, until it began hard to breathe. Once she inhaled sharply, "Please, don't ask. I.. I just can't go to school like this."

He sighed heavily, "Very well. I'll inform your parents, they will want an explanation. I do suggest that you see Cedric, maybe he can help you undo the curse."

She shook her head and took a step back, "I couldn't tell them. I'll get dressed and see Mister Cedric about the curse. And see if he can figure out a way to break it."

"Alright," he started to close her door then paused. "Should I send up some breakfast?"

She shook her head, feeling queasy, "I don't think I could eat anything right now."

"I will come check in on you around lunch then, I'll let your mother and father know that you will be staying home and be in with Cedric about the curse. If you need me, Princess, do not be afraid to call on me," with that he closed the door.

She felt like she disappointed him, she stood at the door of her bedroom feeling sick with herself. She was so horrible. She hated to disappoint her family, and as far as she was concerned the castle steward was as good as family. She turned to her bed and saw her rabbit watching her, "So, you going to go to Cedric?"

She looked down at her feet, "How else am I going to get rid of the curse?"

"If you're going to blurt out the truth, you're going to end up telling him what you did," he hopped carefully to the end of her bed. "How do you think he's going to react to that?"

She resisted the urge to sniffle, "He's not going to want to teach me magic anymore. He'll be so mad that he won't want to see me." Tears made her throat burn, "What can I do? Stay shut up in my room?"

"You can't stay cursed like this either, Sofia. If you don't break the curse it could get worse."

She sat heavily on the cool marble floor, looking up at her friend, "What if he hates me?"

The rabbit shrugged a little, "I'm not sure what you see in him, Sofia. But, even if he does hate you... I can't imagine him staying mad at you long. Aren't you his only friend?"

She shook her head and then forced herself to stand, "I don't think that would keep him from hating me, even if dad forced him to keep teaching me I couldn't stand it. But, you're right." She went to her closet to dress. "I can't stay cursed. I bet telling him the truth is probably what will take care of the curse." She entered her closet and began to dress in her favorite lavender gown.

She struggled with the corset for a moment then left it a little looser than usual, she wasn't intending to going to school. If she was going to go face her sorcerer and admit her crimes then she might as well be comfortable. Once dressed she went to her vanity, giving herself a mournful look. With a shaky breath she lightly powdered her nose and cheeks. Normally, she might have added a touch more to her appearance in hopes that she just might catch his attention in that way. But she hasn't yet, and after she spoke with him she probably never would.

She stepped into a pair of low heeled shoes and then out of the closet, seeing the rabbit on her bed watching her anxiously, "I could come for moral support."

She smiled sadly at him then stepped closer to give him some affectionate pets, "I think you should go down to the garden for breakfast. I'll probably need your snuggles afterwards."

"Alright, I'll do that. I'll go eat then be back here by lunch, okay?"

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Clover," she felt sad, like she was about to lose a friend. And she just might be after she spoke to her sorcerer. She gave her rabbit another pet before picking him up off the bed and putting him on the floor. He went to the little hidden door in the wall and she out the main door of her room.

The walk to his tower was agonizing, but she managed it though she was dragging her feet. When she stood at his door, she was poised to knock but seemed locked in place. He would hate her, he would be disgusted and feel violated. How could he not? Why had she done this? With a whimper, she finally managed to knock on the door. She waited for his curt answer, but was surprised when he answered the door.

He looked puzzled, "Why aren't you in school, Princess?"

Amber and James had already left in the carriage by now, surely. She had dawdled long enough to know that. She didn't get the moment to collect her thoughts to answer him, though. "I'm cursed," was forced out of her mouth before she could consider the reason.

He blinked at her then stood aside and motioned her in, once she stepped into his workshop he closed the door. "The amulet?"

She nodded, but a resounding, "Yes," poured from her. It was going to make her speak every bit of it.

He went to his work table and sat down, giving her stool a pat so she would sit, too. "What kind of curse is it?" He eyed her curiously as if he were looking for a second head or some spots on her.

"I have to tell the truth, I have no control over what I say when asked a question," the answer was curt and pulled from her. Her stomach began to ache, she thought she saw something light up in his gaze as he sat back, rubbing his chin.

"You are a horrible liar. How is this really a curse?"

"Any questions I get asked get answered, it would take away any privacy I have."

"Oh this should be good,"his familiar came to land on his workshop table. "I wonder if this would work for me, too. What do you think, Princess? If I ask you questions will you be forced to answer?"

She winced and, "yes," was ripped from her.

Her sorcerer looked confused, "I didn't ask a question." He looked at the raven and then back to her, "Did he?"

"Yes," now he would know all her secrets. She wrapped her hands around the necklace around her throat.

"You can speak to Wormwood and he can speak to you? You understand him?"

"Yes," she trembled, not sure now where he would go with his line of questioning and being very afraid.

"And the amulet gave you this power?"

"Yes," she nodded as well. He knew the power the trinket had. He had told her many times as a child of what it could do, even trying to help her when she had been croaking like a frog.

"Huh," he sat back in his chair, looking at his bird. "All this time I thought she was just having a one sided conversation with you and her rabbit. I suppose if she didn't grow out of it would have been because of the amulet. I don't know why I didn't think of it." He tilted his head to one side as he turned his attention back to her, "So, what did you do to get cursed, Princess?"

She put her hand over her mouth, as she did with Baileywick. She flushed as she struggled to hold it in and looked down at her feet, not sure she could face him once it came pouring out of her. She shook her head at him and struggled until she nearly saw stars. He gripped her shoulder and gave her a light shake, "Merlin's mushrooms, can it be so bad that you would smother yourself to keep from telling me? Stop it. Breath, Sofia."

She took a gasping breath, "You will be mad at me."

"I will be mad?" He looked confused as he struggled to think of what she could have possibly done to make him angry. "What could you do that would make me mad?" She went to cover her mouth again, but he caught her hands and held them tight. "Ah, ah. The answer is probably your cure, girl. Don't be silly. Out with it."

She held her lips tightly together before the compulsion to speak the truth forced its way out. "I saw you, I spied on you. I watched you dressing and bathing while you were in your private room. I watched you dress, by accident the first time," once she started speaking she just kept on unsure if it was the curse or her desire for him to just know. "The last time was last night, I came in and I saw you bathing." Tears made her voice strain, "I don't have an excuse for why I did it. I…. I… It was like I couldn't help myself. I would come visit you and hope… Hope that I would see some bit of you." She shook with the force of her tears, watching his face for the anger that was sure to come.

He had leaned back and away from her, releasing her hands in disbelief. His face had turns a light shade of crimson and he put a hand roughly through his hair. He seemed dazed, "Last night? W-wh-why would you do this?"

She could feel the tears trickling down her cheeks and she clenched her eyes closed as the truth pulled itself from her, " I love you and I want you. And seeing you got me excited." She wanted to cover her face and hide from his sight. To flee and sob alone in her room. She should have brought Clover with her.

He swallowed hard then pinched the bridge of his nose, as if he were fighting off a headache. "When was the first time? Is that why you missed that lesson?"

"Yes," she sniffled. "After school, I ran up here to tell you that I had gotten commended by Miss Merryweather and she recommended that I take advanced magic classes. I forgot to knock and I heard you in your room. And… And I saw you dressing."

"You didn't even tell me that," he gripped and stood, starting to pace the expanse of his workshop. "What am I supposed to do with this, Sofia? How am I supposed to react?" His voice had risen slightly. "What do you want from me?"

"I don't want you to hate me!" She said it as quickly as she could before the curse took hold of her. However, when she didn't have more of an answer she realized his questions weren't something the curse could answer for her. She took a long moment to wipe her face with her fingers as she struggled to think of a response. "I know you're angry, you should be. If you want me to leave I will go. I won't bother you anymore."

"Oh, no," he said, though he didn't move to intercept her. "Are you still cursed?"

"Yes," what had she missed, she told him her crime and still the amulet's curse persisted. She even confessed her love for him. What more did it want from her?

"The reason you began knocking," he said steadily, watching her with narrow eyes. "Was it to prevent another occurrence of seeing me in a compromising position?"

She grimaced and looked down, "No."

"I had no idea you were capable of such things," he rubbed his hands over his face. "Well," his voice was slightly hoarse as if he was torn over her foul deed. "Did you enjoy what you saw?"

She colored and covered her mouth as she looked at him. Did he really ask her that? She didn't want to answer. She shook her head as he glared at her. "Answer it," he snapped. When she shook her head again he closed the distance between them and grabbed her hands, pulling her hands from her face, "Answer it."

"Yes," her voice shook and she looked up at him, afraid.

He looked mildly surprised, as if he expected a different answer. "She did say she wanted you, you dolt," the bird said beside them. Not at all phased by the conversation that went on between them. "You may need to clarify that to him, Princess. He seems to be slow today."

He eyed her unsteadily and released her hands, again. "Well," he cleared his throat. "I suppose I wasn't expecting that." He took a step back away from her, he eyed her for a long moment. "If the curse is still here, then there's something that I'm not being told. Out with all of it."

She looked unsure what else there was until she looked to the raven on the work table beside them, "I was bribing Wormwood to leave me be when I came in here for lessons. I was bringing him his favorite bird seed."

He looked to his raven, "You. I thought you looked a little chubby. Why does this not surprise me?"

The bird squawked in outrage, "I am not fat!" Insulted, he puffed up and flew up into the rafters where he grumbled his outrage to himself.

He folded his arms over his chest and looked back to her, clearly not at all upset that he had offended his pet. "Is that all of it? Any other bits that you are forgetting to tell me?"

She looked down, struggling to think. When nothing came rushing out of her she was left struggling to grasp what else may be keeping her cursed. She looked up at him and offered a slight shrug, "That is it."

"Are you still cursed?"

She waited a long moment, when nothing came rushing through her mouth she gave her head a slight shake. "I guess not anymore," she clasped her hands in front of her, looking down at them. "I suppose you want me to leave now?"

He grimaced and turned away from her, "You violated my privacy, Princess." He shot her a glare over his shoulder. "I am not sure what I should do." Finally he came back to settle in his chair looking tired much too early in the day. "What should I do? If I cancel your lessons and shut you out of my tower your father will just question it and force me to continue teaching you."

"I wouldn't," she shook her head, "I wouldn't go to him. If you don't want me here. I won't be here." It hurt her to say it, "I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to do. But, if you hate me now... I would rather not force you to be around me."

He sat forward, cupping his face in his hands. "I don't think I could hate you if I wanted to, girl." He groaned lightly, "You love me? Poseidon's pumpkins, how could you?" Finally, he looked at her a bit of a self deprecating frown on his face, "What have I to offer you? A tower? Second rate magic?"

She winced, but resisted the urge to lean forward and hug him. She would respect his space from now on. "You're the best, Mister Cedric. I don't say that just to placate you. You are the best, you just don't realize it," she smoothed her skirts as she spoke, looking away from him as she felt her cheeks heat. "You aren't second rate, everyone makes mistakes. Look at all you have accomplished and how far you have come. You really are a great sorcerer."

"I want to be angry with you, but you are making it difficult," he grumbled. "I want to send you out of here and demand you never cross my path again." He sighed, "I would be a fool to do those things. Aside from my mother, you are the only one that's ever believed in me." He reached forward and cupped her chin, forcing her to meet his gaze. "I've nothing to offer a princess. You want me? I am twenty years your senior. Your parents would have a fit. It's very likely your father would want my head." His hand moved up to caress her cheek and she felt a moment of hope. But, he looked sad and she could feel her chest tighten as she looked into his eyes. She wished she had the nerve to kiss him. "I will need some time to think on this, Sofia. You go, tell your parents you've been cured."

"Do you hate me?"

He winced and leaned forward, "I am upset. I do not hate you." He closed the distance between them and his lips brushed against hers, she faltered a moment trying to lean into him. She had ached to kiss him and while it was just a brush of his lips against hers, it left her burning for more. But, he pulled away. It was a chaste kiss, if anything at all, but she followed after him. "Now, now," he warded her off looking slightly perplexed. "Y-you are too eager, let me... let me think on this," he swallowed hard. "There are consequences to actions, Sofia. You need to see to your parents."

"Can I come back?"

He chuckled uneasily, "Not today. Tomorrow, for your usual lessons after school."

She stood and fidgeted with her gown, "So, you don't hate me?"

He sighed heavily, "No. I tried to when I first met you. I couldn't then, I doubt I could now." He ushered her to the door, "I find it hard to deny you anything. Now go. You have some explaining to do to your mother and father. You best expect that I will have some hard work for you tomorrow."

He all but shoved her out the door then closed it behind her. She lingered there, licking her lips in hopes of catching a taste of him there. She heard a curse, loud and profane from behind the door. It was enough to drive her forward to do as he bid of her. Hoping the rest of the day would fly by for her quickly.

Unfortunately, it didn't. Her father had questions about her curse, apparently he hadn't been entirely familiar with the Amulet of Avalor when he gifted it to her as a child. He had questions and more questions. And while she answered as many as she could without delving into just how much the jewel was capable of, she still struggled to make sure he understood that even with the chance of being cursed she was still going to wear it.

Her mother had listened wearily, taking it all in with concern. "You have worn it all this time… This isn't the first curse you have suffered from, is it?"

She couldn't help, but flush. Embarrassed, "I've been cursed by it before. A time or two." She didn't want to elude to her adventures with the various curses that the amulet had dealt her. "Usually, when I learn my lesson and fix it, the curse is broken."

"And you are sure you still want to wear it?" The older woman raised an eyebrow, perhaps the idea of being cursed was too frightening a thought for her mother.

"Even with the curses, the blessings it's given me out way the curses. More often than not I have been deserving of the curses I've been given. Usually, the method of breaking them aren't hard to figure out."

"I suppose, having Cedric available to help you break a curse is good, too," her father added. "It didn't seem to take him long to figure out how to break it. I guess he's gotten better over the years." He leaned back in his desk chair and seemed to contemplate his appreciation of the Royal sorcerer.

"Well, since you're all better now it's probably a good idea that you get some studying done to make up for the fact that you didn't go to school," her mother had been perched on the corner of her father's desk. "We will be sure to let your teachers know why you were absent today, but there's no excuse to ignore the importance of your education."

She nodded, trying to refrain from groaning. "I will get right on that, Mom. I guess I'll take lunch in my room." She started to retreat to do as her parents had commanded. "So, I will see you at dinner!" She offered a light wave before escaping her father's study and going back to her room.

Studying was the last thing she wanted to do, she had the feel of his lips to contemplate. She opened her door and threw herself onto the bed, wishing and hoping it wouldn't be the only opportunity she would have to kiss him again. And, she flushed at the thought, perhaps more.


	4. Chapter 4

Peeping Princess

By Evil Orange Crayon

Disclaimer: I own nothing, if I did I probably wouldn't be writing this here and show would have some definite adult overtones to it. :E

She's at an appropriate age for this to be reasonable. She's a little ooc cuz well... I honestly doubt she'd do this. So she's channeling my inner perv. While this part may not have any real "adulty" goodness to it there are some definite overtones to it that I personally enjoy. It's rated M for the mature content that I intend to place in it.

Warning: There is most definitely adult content in this chapter and it is not at all appropriate for anyone that is not of a decent age to read it. If you are no of age or the idea of reading sexual relations transpiring between two consenting characters bother you then I suggest you venture no further and question the fact that you would willing read a story that is rated M. C'mon now. Another fair warning, I put a bit of kink into this. So, if spanking is a bit too much for you you may not want to continue. Don't say I didn't warn you :D

Prepare yourself! This is a long one. I sure can stretch sex out to be quite a few pages. I impress myself!

* * *

She found herself hurrying up to his tower much like she had the day when she created the trouble for herself. Only, this time, she remembered to knock. She tapped at his door lightly, already dressed appropriately for potion brewing, cleaning, or anything else he might intend for her to do. While her apprentice robe was hung on a hook in his workshop, she decided to forgo the princess gown with all its petticoats and bounce.

When he opened the door he didn't look as pleased to see her as she was to see him, though that wasn't entirely unusual. She had thought since he kissed her yesterday he would be more eager to see her. "Princess," he greeted her and stepped aside so she could enter.

She stepped in hesitantly, turning to look at him curiously, "Mister Cedric."

"We have quite a bit to do," he said with air of aloofness., fetching her robe and handing it to her. "There is no time to dawdle." With that said he went to his work table to leaf through his backlog of potions and assignments, "Potions." He handed her a stack that she would be brewing. "Let's get to work, shall we?"

She stood there listening to him, then watching as he busied himself with the work of potion making, standing there with her robe hanging from one arm and a small stack of potions assignments held in one hand. She was confused. She wasn't sure how to react, she thought perhaps after he kissed her the day before when she came in for her lessons that he would be affectionate. She had admitted her love to him. But, here he was, acting as if nothing had happened. She thought she might cry.

When he turned to fetch ingredients for himself, he saw that she just stood there and growled at her. "Come on now, Sofia. This is not the time to dawdle. Get moving."

She sniffled and shrugged into her robe, then began to start on the work he had given her. They worked seamlessly together in silence, the only interruptions being his curt instructions and tidbit on the particulars of the potion she was brewing. She listened intently and asked questions when appropriate. It was different than the last time, she was humming with energy to approach him about her wants from him, where as last time she struggled with facing him after seeing him in a state of undress.

She worked diligently, following instructions and being a dutiful student. Soon, she was lost in her task, nursing her wounded feelings as she put ingredients into the cauldron, stirred as it rolled to a boil then waited patiently for it to turn a certain color. Once that was done and he dismissed the fire and she started to ladling the potion into vials. As she labeled them and put them where he instructed he cleansed her cauldron for her to start the next potion.

They worked until a tapping at the door broke the silence of their work. The castle steward opened the door and peered in at them. "It's almost time for dinner, Princess. You should hurry down to clean up and dress for dinner with your parents."

She looked at her cauldron, knowing her own was almost finished. "I'm almost done with this potion, Baileywick. As soon as it's finished I will come down to dinner. Just let mom and dad know I will be a little late."

"Alright, Princess," he smiled lightly. "Just be sure not to stay too much longer. I am sure Cedric would also like to get dinner." His usual barbs to the sorcerer were dropped, which it seemed to draw a curious glance from him. The steward closed the door behind himself without another word.

"Well," the sorcerer scratched his head. He peered over her shoulder then at her cauldron. "I can finish the potion, Sofia, you go see to dinner with parents."

"No," she kept on, pausing only to look at him. "Finish what I start." He raised an eyebrow at her but she carried on, adding the last ingredients in and giving it a quick measured stir. That done she went to fetch more vials to prepare to store them. She labeled the potion into the vials, labeled them and put them away. She could feel his gaze on her back and it gave her a bit of a thrill. She pulled her robe off and hung it on the hook she had claimed so long ago.

That done she went back to his side at the work table, looking up at him with a new found sense of determination, "That was my last one, I hope it helps you." He watched her as she closed the distance between them, raising an eyebrow. She felt challenged and suddenly brave. She took a hold of his arm, mostly to keep herself balanced, and rose up on her tiptoes to press her lips against his. She slanted her mouth against his, parting her lips so that she could taste him.

The arm she was using steady herself went around her waist and latched onto her hip, he gave her a light tug forward and she was against him. His other hand tangled in her hair, he tilted her head back and immediately seemed to engulf her. His tongue swept into her mouth, curling around and caressing her own. She quickly lost control of the situation she created. He pressed her back against the work table, breaking the kiss long enough to lift her up and deposit her rump onto it. That done, he was between her knees and kissing her with a passion she could barely keep up with.

She heard noises that she was distinctly aware that she was making, she delved her fingers into his hair and sought out to feel something other than the velvet of his robe. It didn't give her a whole lot of options, just his hair and his face. His face felt smooth and his hair silky, but her finger itched to explore more of him. She tugged loose his bow tie and started unfastening the buttons at his throat. All the while his mouth plundered hers.

He tasted of bitter tea and was surrounded by the scent of sandalwood, she wanted to curl up in him and wear his scent. The feel of his body, something she wanted to drag her fingers over and explore, was cushioned by the thickness of his robe. Though, where he was positioned between her knees there was a sharpness pressing against her. She rolled her hips against his and he groaned, low in his throat. He tugged his mouth from hers and she followed, not at all willing to give up the taste of him. She missed his mouth but caught him on his jaw, not at all deterred she followed it down to the bit of his neck that she exposed.

"M-merlin's mushrooms," he ground out before pulling out of her grasp. "You are expected at dinner. And you best get to it." He managed to un-wedge himself from between her knees. "Your persuasiveness has gotten you your way, but that is quite enough of that."

He seemed to tremble slightly and she slid off his work table to stand close to him again. "I will be back after dinner," she had a confidence to her she hadn't felt before. She toyed with the sash of his robe, "You will be here when I get back." It wasn't a question.

"I still have things to do," his voice sounded a bit rougher than usual and she found it hard to resist closing the distance between them again. He looked up and cursed lightly, "You will have me burn the tower down, he waved his wand at the smoking cauldron. "Go," he growled then huffed as he glared at the ruined potion, "I will be here."

She turned and with some reluctance left his tower to join her family for dinner.

She had rushed through dinner, much to the displeasure of her parents. Her father was none too pleased with her state of dress, complaining that she didn't look like the princess she was. She ignored their complaints though and woofed her dinner down in the most unladylike fashion, dodging the glare of her sister. She then waited an appropriate amount of time to ask to be excused.

Once her father excused her, she was off again. She stopped by her room. She had to catch her breath and regain her barring. If she went back to him, she didn't doubt what she would attempt to do. Surely, he didn't miss the implications of what she would be returning to do. She felt jittery with the knowledge that she would be going him with the intent of seducing her sorcerer.

She stood inside her bedroom, breathing and trying to get the confidence that she had felt before back. He wouldn't reject her after how he had kissed her before, would he? How would she face him if he turned her away? Insecurities swam in her mind and she found herself sitting heavily on the floor as she struggled not to let her fears overwhelm her.

"You want this," she whispered to herself. "You can do this." She stood and picked up her 'do not disturb' sign. She opened her door and hazarded a glance out into the hall, hanging the sign on her door knob. Sure that she wouldn't been seen, she hurried back to his tower.

She paused at his door, insecurities rearing their ugly heads. She heard nothing behind his door. But, he said he would be there. She felt a flare of anger rush through her as she knocked heavily on his door. She waited a moment, for any of his usual snark or for him to even answer the door. All she got was silence. She knocked again, trying to resist the urge of going in uninvited. When he didn't answer the door, though, she couldn't contain herself anymore.

She shoved the door open and stormed in, her rare temper flared to its peek. The workshop was dark and if she hadn't looked around, she would have missed him. Her sorcerer was leaning back against his work table. He had looked decidedly relaxed. He wore the familiar olive green shirt, crimson vest, and black trousers. His usual attire, save the robe and yellow bow tie. She stood still, staring at him for a long moment in shock. She hadn't expected to see him.

"Is this what you would do, then?" He watched her, his arms folded over his chest. He looked dark, cast in shadows and she suddenly felt afraid. "You knock and when I don't answer you come right in?"

She didn't know how to answer, she couldn't deny it after she had just done it. "I said I was coming back," she trembled just a little.

"So, you did," he pushed off of the work table and stepped closer to her. He started to circle her, not touching her but seeming to be striving to stir uncertainty into her. "Just what did you come back for, Princess?"

Her brows furrowed, "I intend to finish what I started."

"What is it that you think you started?" He stopped circling her and stood just within reach. "Just what do you intend to finish?"

She was at a loss for words, staring at him in confusion. "I want you," she said simply.

"What is it exactly that you want of me?"

"I.. I," she swallowed hard, trying to think how to confide in him what exactly what she wanted. It wasn't proper, she knew this. What she wanted from him was the most improper thing, aside from her being unwed and him essentially being the help. Not to mention the age difference. She frowned at him, still unwilling to back down. "I want you, all of you. I want you intimately, I want you physically. I want you emotionally, I want to take you for all that you are." She released the stress of saying it all with a breath, "I just want you. I want to take the moment where we kissed and make more of it."

He looked flabbergasted, not expecting her to answer. Or perhaps, he thought she would lose her nerve. Or he thought it was a passing fancy. He should have known her better than that. "Well, then," he seemed to collect his thoughts. He turned and closed the door to his tower, then latched the lock to it. "Come into my parlor then, little fly," he went to the door to his private rooms and opened it, with a grand sweep of his arm he gestured for her to enter.

She entered with only a little trepidation, there was a short series of steps down into a smaller room set off his main workshop. It was occupied by a simple bed, large enough for two but her own bed seemed larger. Aside from his bed was a large wardrobe and a simple writing desk. His chamber pot and copper tub took up one corner of his room. It seemed crowded in there and she had the distinct feeling that he didn't get much company in here. She glanced over her shoulder to see that he followed her, closing that door and even going so far as to secure the lock on it as well.

"If," he started, eyeing her carefully, "we are to do this, I have... I have a bit of vengeance that I would like to extract from you."

She raised an eyebrow, her stomach turning into a knot. "Vengeance?"

He stepped past her and sat lightly on the edge of his bed, "You have taken quite a few liberties with me. You have seen me in a few compromising positions, bribed my pet, and entered my work space without my consent. I believe I should be entitled to punish you for said offenses."

"Punish me?" She swallowed hard, unsure where he would go with this. "How?"

"I will spank you," he said evenly. He paused noticing the fingerless gloves he still wore, he began to pull them off. "You peeped upon me twice? Bribing Wormy and entering my tower without permission… I think we will call us even with five."

"Spank me?" Her voice shook and she felt unsure, she watched as he removed his gloves and placed them into his pants pocket. He looked up at her and raised an eyebrow at her, daring her. "F-five what?"

"Five spankings. Slaps to your behind, whatever you would like to call it," he shrugged nonchalantly as if what he was suggesting was not at all a big deal. Like, it wasn't at all an unreasonable request.

It sounded perverse. Though, whether her crime was worse than the punishment he proposed left her unsure and slightly afraid. "Is this what you like?"

"Whether I like it or not is irrelevant, if it is something you like and enjoy," he gave another nonchalant shrug, as if all of this was a simple thing to discuss, "we can explore it another time."

"We will be even after five? What do I do?" She fidgeted as she looked at him.

"Well," he cleared his throat. "What is it that you are wearing beneath that frock?"

She blinked and smoothed her hands over the skirt, "A corset, a shift, bloomers and stockings."

"No petticoats?" She shook her head, the dress was simple. Something similar to the dresses the girls in the village wore. He nodded, eyeing her dress speculatively. "You can remain clothed, I do ask that you remove your bloomers. I believe the skirt and shift will be adequate padding for what I assume is your first spanking." She nodded and with a slight wiggle she managed to get her bloomers down her rump without lifting her skirt. He watched, she could feel the intensity of his gaze. He patted a hand on his lap, "You will lie across my lap with your behind in the air and I will use my hand."

"Will it hurt?"

"That's the intent, yes, but I will not hit you so hard you will be unable to walk," he took her hand and rubbed his thumb along her wrist. "I will make it better afterwards," his voice had taken a persuasive tone to it.

"Okay," she trembled as she followed the gentle pull of his hand. She carefully bent over his lap, swallowing hard she tried to support her weight between the odd angle with her hands. She shook waiting for him to begin.

His hand hovered lightly above her rump, she was distinctly aware of it. When she glanced over her shoulder at him, she saw him raise his hand. She held her breath, preparing for it to land. "One," his hand landed solidly against her behind, hitting her just so that she felt it across both her cheeks. Despite the fact that she held her breath, a soft cry was still forced from her. She struggled to remain across his lap, his other hand steadied her. "Two," his hand came down against her again, in the same place. Even with her skirt and shift, she still felt the sting from the contact.

"Three," his hand came down against her left cheek. He didn't give her the time to adjust to the contact, just as quick his hand came down on her right cheek, "Four." Then he hesitated, making her tense as she prepared for that last lick. "Five," his hand came down hard against both cheeks. It was hard enough that it forced another cry from her.

After the last strike his arm came around her shoulders, his mouth against her ear, "Are you alright?" She nodded shakily, unable to collect her thoughts enough to answer, "Do you need a moment?" She nodded again, "Do you wish to continue?"

"Yes," she tried to look at him, but he stilled her when his tongue swept along the shell of her ear. Her eyes closed when she felt the coolness of his hands brush against the smarting flesh of her rear. Her breathing became shaky with the combination of his stroking hand and his mouth, he had sucked the lobe of her ear into his mouth and she leaned further into his lap. She felt his excitement pressing into her side and she felt thrilled. His hand drifted between her thighs, stroking along the length of her slit and his mouth had found her neck, it wasn't long before the memory of him spanking her was lost.

She rocked back against his hand when he parted her dampened lips and found the bundle of nerves at the top of her sex. She heard noises that she knew that she was making, but she couldn't fathom them coming from her. All logical thought was focused on where his hand was and the feeling it was igniting within her. His mouth on her throat wasn't so much a distraction of a catalyst for his other actions.

Abruptly, he stopped. With apparent effort, he pulled his mouth from her neck and his hand from between her legs. "Can you stand?" He voice had taken a raspy tenor that she decided she liked. She nodded and she started up carefully, him helping when she started to tremble. Her rump burned, though it wasn't entirely unpleasant. Her sex throbbed, and while it wasn't unpleasant either the aching emptiness between her thighs was. "We have gotten sidetracked," he stood beside her. "I got so consumed by you that I was ready to rut with you on the floor like a teenager," he sounded bemused as he moved to stand behind her.

"I wouldn't have protested," she said, glancing over her shoulder at him. "I am a teenager."

He snorted as he began to work the buttons to her dress loose, "My first time having you will not be on the floor of my room. Not when there is a perfectly good bed right here." Once he got her garment open he began pushing it off her shoulders until it plunged to the floor. It left her in her corset, shift, and stockings. "No," he buried his nose into her hair. "You've worked so hard to worm your way into here, I may as well reward you justly." His hands began the hard work of loosening the laces of her corset, not an easy feat. She let him, because really donning and removing a corset really required help. He cursed and when he got it loose enough pushed it down her hips to join the growing pile at her feet. "Damn undergarments," he growled. "It would have been easier to just charm the bloody thing off of you."

Left in nothing but her shift and stockings she stepped out of the small pile of clothes and turned to him. "They're just as hard to get on," she smirked at him. She toyed with the straps of her shift before she pushed them off her shoulders and let the plain white fabric slip off her. She stood before him bare, save her stockings, and seeing his reaction was enough to banish insecurities that haunted her before.

Hunger was evident on his face and in his eyes, she thought suddenly that he may just pounce her and take her right on the floor. But, he stepped forward and cupped the cheeks of her face, wiping away the dampness that had been there. She blinked, had she cried while he spanked her? She hadn't been aware. "I am unworthy of you," he confided softly.

"I don't care," she felt self assured now. Standing before him near nude, but feeling beautiful and powerful. "I love you and I want you," she closed the distance between them and pressed her mouth to his. She kissed him with a possessiveness she had never felt before. As if she could claim him with merely a kiss, but she would now think of him as hers. Though she had always thought of him as her sorcerer. This kiss, her tongue in his mouth tasting him, her wanting him with every bit of herself. It sealed it.

He turned her towards his bed and with a little coaxing backed her towards it. He was about to step away, but she caught ahold of his vest and kept him close. "I want to undress you," she murmured against this lips as she started undoing each button.

"Haven't you seen enough of me?"

"No," she growled as she made short work of his vest and then worked the buttons of his shirt loose. His didn't make it easy, he distracted her with his mouth and hands, kissing her and touching her. His hands had cupped her breasts and his fingers had worked her nipples into painful peaks. She squeezed her thighs together feeling each caress and pinch seemed to make the ache between her legs worsen. She pushed his shirt off his shoulders and made him stop his distractions. All that laid in her way was his pants, nerves now made her fight with his belt. It made her fingers tremble at the final button. His pants opened she delved her hands in at his narrow hips and pushed them down.

She intended to explore though, she pulled her mouth from his and looked down as she grasped him in her hand. His erection pulsed in her grasped, thicker than when she had seen it last and apparently larger than she remembered. She swept her grip up then down the length of him and was rewarded with a choked breath from him, his hips arching into her fist as she stroked him. The skin felt silky despite the hardness of his erection and the head of it was nearly purple, a curious pearly liquid escaped the tip. She caught it in her palm and brought it to her lips for a taste. It was salty. She could have continued to play with him if his hand hadn't caught her wrist. "You're going to unman me," he rasped at her. "It doesn't matter how much I want you, once you unman me I won't be of any use to you."

She stopped and met his gaze, she wasn't prepared to put an end to this too soon. "What do I do?"

"Sit down, lay down," he instructed, "Allow me to do the work, Princess." She sat down on his bed and watched as he ungracefully kicked his trousers off then his socks. She smiled at him and he only offered her a glare, he gave her shoulder a light shove and she was laying back on his bed and surrounded by the smell of him. She tugged at his comforter bringing it to her nose and inhaling, she looked back down at her sorcerer. He had an eyeful of her, a hand reaching up to caress her thigh and pushing her legs further apart.

He began to kiss at her knee, keeping his eyes on hers as he slowly started to trail kisses further down her thigh. She felt apprehension as he closed the distance to her sex. She tried to close her legs, not at all sure she wanted him kissing her there. He didn't let her have her way, instead he positioned her legs over his shoulders and scooted her rump close to the edge of his bed. She watched, unsure just what he intended, and was soon surprised by the feeling it created. He parted the lips of her sex after pressing an affectionate kiss to them, then his tongue swept along the length of her opening.

She bucked her hips upward as the feelings unexpectedly shot through her. His tongue swirled around the button at the top of her sex and she gasped as the feelings intensified. His mouth closed around her clitoris and she groaned aloud. He pressed a finger into her and while it was nowhere near filling the ache it stoked it then his finger curled and started to withdraw. She found herself arching up to meet his hand, rolling her hips and moving in an effort to something that felt as if it were just in reach.

He inserted another finger into her, thrusting them in and out of her, and coupled with the suction of his mouth she could take no more. She tensed uncontrollably and released a short cry as an orgasm crested. It swept her away and left nothing but the trembles of her muscles as she seemed to melt into a puddle at his hands.

He gathered her up and shifted her position on his bed. He moved her into the center of it, lengthwise. He hovered over her as she came down from the euphoric high he had given her. She felt his kisses on her cheeks and lips, she tasted an odd tang on his mouth and tongue as he kissed her. It took her a moment to realize what she was tasting was herself. She should be repulsed, but it made her hunger for him quicken. He had lain against her, between her thighs with his hips pressed against hers. She could feel his erection throbbing against her opening.

He pulled his mouth from hers, "A-are you sure … Are you sure you want this?" He pressed his forehead against hers, his eyes clenched closed as if restraining himself was painful. "Are you sure you want me?"

She winced and wrapped her arms around his neck, regaining the her sense just enough to understand what he was doing. He was giving her the opportunity to change her mind. Her chest started to hurt, she loved him so much. She buried her fingers in his hair and tilted her head so that she could kiss him, "Yes, I want this. I want you. Always, yes."

When she claimed his mouth again he shuddered, he held himself up on his elbows and shifted his weight to one. He reached between them and she felt him position himself against her opening. His hips shifted back and he carefully began to press them forward. She tore her mouth from his to gasp out as he began to stretch her apart and slowly force his way into her. Once he was fully sheathed into her, he stilled. "I am not worthy of this," he rasped against her, burying his face against her neck.

She felt a fine tremble from him, she could feel him throbbing now inside of her. She almost couldn't make out where she ended and he began. There was a discomfort, she felt incredibly full and stretched as far as she thought she could go. She adjusted herself and moved her thighs to hug his hips, it wedged him deeper. She didn't think it was possible. She breathed heavily as she tried to get comfortable with him piercing her. But, then he started to withdrawal. She clung to him, thinking he was going to stop, until he plunged his hips forward again.

Thoughts left her, the only thing she was dimly aware was a mantra of 'not worthy of this' seemed to punctuate each thrust he made into her. She met his thrusts the best she could, rolling her hips and shifting her legs around so they were wrapped around his hips. It helped ensure that if he made the bad decision of stopping that he would be hard pressed to. He built a steady rhythm that she found easy to match. The friction of their movements soon made the discomfort of his initial entry an afterthought. The only hang up she had was his self deprecating murmurs and with a little adjustment they were easily silenced with a kiss.

They moved in tandem and she felt a now familiar feeling building with each of his thrusts, it was enough to get her bucking with effort. She was ready to fall apart, thinking with him inside her that it would be all the more delicious of a feeling. A feeling that she could easily see herself becoming addicted to. She tore her mouth from his and began to cry out with each of his growing frantic thrusts. She was close, oh so close. He ground in hard and she couldn't stand it any longer. Her fingernails bit into his shoulders, trying in vain to keep her together, but she went tumbling apart.

She saw stars before her closed eyes and she felt him still thrusting into her. He managed to continue, though it wasn't much longer before she felt him stiffen above her and felt the warmth of him come spilling out inside her. It burned and she trembled, thinking she would have it no other way. He slumped onto her, putting his full weight on her as he seemed to lose himself in his own orgasm. Even with as slight as he appeared he had manage to feel heavy. She didn't mind, the feel of his weight was something she would endure. It was pleasant.

He managed to regain himself and picked himself up, he was panting and she watched him now with an air of curiosity. He reached back to unhook her legs and then slowly, with a whimper, he pulled himself free of her tight hold. He then fell beside her, his legs tangled amongst her own, appearing totally spent. When his breath evened out she thought, perhaps, he had fallen asleep. She winced, though she wasn't entirely sure what she expected from him after their coupling.

She snuggled in closer to him and the markings on his upper arm caught her attention. Now that he appeared to be sleeping it was as good time as any to inspect them. She brushed her fingers along the one that encircled his arm, looking closely to see if she could place the script, though she couldn't. She pulled away and sat up, her thighs trembled in protest and she felt a tinge of pain between them. It didn't give her nothing more than a pause as she moved to study his back. She drew her fingers along the width of one of the smaller circles. On a whim, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to the tattoo then she swept her tongue along it, following a line only a short distance.

"Don't try to worm your way into another go, girl," he grumbled beside her. "I'm old. There's no chance of me getting it up twice in one night." She turned to look at him and see he was watching her. "I should have known you would be insatiable."

"I thought you were asleep," she confided, laying back down beside him. "I just wanted to see your tattoos. I wasn't trying to do anything more."

He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him, "Yes, you were looking with your tongue. Not at all trying to push my buttons." He groaned and rested against her, "Am I so inept that I wasn't able to at least tire you out even a little?"

"No," she smiled as the pleasant aches of intercourse finally caught up with her. "You can consider me thoroughly pleased. You got to see all of me and I wanted a chance to study that part of you a bit closer." She kissed him and sighed, "I guess a nap is in order. You'll let me look at them another time, won't you?"

"I'll consider it."

She couldn't help but smile, "You know I'll make it worth your while."

"You are insatiable, you'll be the death of me. What have I done?" He buried his nose into her hair and sighed in defeat, "It will be a hell of a death. Let me sleep, girl, you can plot my death later."

"Mister Cedric?"

He pulled away and gave her a cross look, "Mister? Really? After all of that? I am fairly certain you can drop the 'Mister' bit otherwise this will be more awkward then it really needs to be." He took a moment to tug his blankets from under them enough so he could cover the both of them, he settled back down and wrapped himself around her. "Yes, what is it?"

"I love you," she smiled as she was surrounded by him and his scent. She would easily be able to drop off into sleep curled up beside him.

"Yes," he said after a moment. "Well, of course," he grumbled, threading his fingers through her hair, "I love you, too."

* * *

Sorely tempted to just end it like this. Lemme sleep on it.


	5. Chapter 5

Peeping Princess

By Evil Orange Crayon

Disclaimer: I own nothing, if I did I probably wouldn't be writing this here and show would have some definite adult overtones to it. :E

She's at an appropriate age for this to be reasonable. She's a little ooc cuz well... I honestly doubt she'd do this. So she's channeling my inner perv. While this part may not have any real "adulty" goodness to it there are some definite overtones to it that I personally enjoy. It's rated M for the mature content that I intend to place in it.

Warning: There is most definitely adult content in this chapter and it is not at all appropriate for anyone that is not of a decent age to read it. If you are no of age or the idea of reading sexual relations transpiring between two consenting characters bother you then I suggest you venture no further and question the fact that you would willing read a story that is rated M. C'mon now. Don't say I didn't warn you :D

I tried to go to sleep lastnight and had some difficulties. This came to me and it's connected. There's no movement of the story so I'm so going to end it here. I just thought I could throw some more sex at you.

* * *

"Wake up," he murmured against her cheek. She stretched and sighed then wiggled back against him. At some point, she had rolled over to face away from him. He didn't move much his arms were still around her and he was pressed into her back. She was so comfortable she didn't want to move. "Wake up," he grumbled now, giving her a squeeze that she could only assume was a effort to keep her where she was.

His hands had toyed with her throughout the night, now one cupped one of her breasts and his fingers would occasionally pluck at her nipple. She whimpered and wiggled her rump against the part of him that had started stiffening just enough to poke her in her lower back. "What is it?"

"You need to go back to your own bed," he replied, though he made no move to release his hold on her. "You have school in the morning."

She hummed and wiggled against him again, so much for him telling her he wouldn't be able to get it up again. "I want to stay right here," she complained.

"Stop that," he growled in her ear. "Ignore that, it's nothing but lies and disappointment," though his hips arched against her rear and she could feel the stiffness of his erection come to full mast. One of his hands slipped down between her thighs and began to rub at her. She opened her eyes to the darkness of his room only to clench them closed again as he began to ignite her. His mouth latched onto her neck and she couldn't help but moan.

She started to rock against his hand, only to have him stop. He grabbed one of her legs and hefted it up, there was a little maneuvering on his part and she felt the head of his cock part her nether lips. He thrust into her, it felt much more comfortable then it had the first time. Though her inner muscles still ached, she gripped him tightly and rode out the quick measured thrusts he made into her. With the angle of his hips it felt as if he were going in deeper and she arched to encourage the action.

His hand seemed to desperately start stroking her again and she heard him curse, "Not yet." His thrusts became frantic and she held on as best as she could, letting the feelings coarse their way through her. His fingers dug into the thigh that he held up and a loud, "Fuck!" ripped out of him and she felt him start to erupt inside her. He kept his fingers rubbing over her clitoris and she finally tumbled over into oblivion with him.

"I told you," he panted in her ear, "Lies and disappointment was all that was."

She turned to kiss him, trying her to not chuckle. He could be sensitive sometimes. "Who's disappointed?"

He leaned over her, kissing her hungrily, still buried deep in her. "You say that," he said before he settled back down beside her, once again wrapping his arms around her. "But what will you do when you father marries you off to another? What will I do for that matter?"

She looked out in the darkness of his room and considered her options. She couldn't marry another. She was much too content to be where she was. No one would ever measure up to her sorcerer. "Aunt Tilly," the answer was right there, she looked over her shoulder at him and smiled. "I'll be like Aunt Tilly."

He looked confused and frowned, "How, pray tell, does your Aunt fix these matters?"

"Duchess Matilda," she smiled with fondness of her Aunt. "Didn't marry until well after my mother married my father. I'm fairly certain she was in her forties when she finally did. Also, if you remember correctly, she married a knight. Not a prince."

He hummed and seemed to be pacified with her answer, "That is a good point. How long do you think you will be able to dodge your parents insistence that you settle down? You are a beautiful girl, I'm sure you have already had suitors asking for your hand." His hold around her became possessive and she found herself enjoying it.

"I have," she confided. "But, I wasn't ready then and I don't think I'm ready now to submit myself to something like that. I like the idea of remaining free of any claims so that I can be like Aunt Tilly. Look at all the things she's done while she was single. From what I understand her and Sir Bartleby still go out on adventures." It was a promising idea.

"What about children?" He started then he sat up and let her go, "Children! How much of a fool can I be?" He got up from the bed and after a moment lit a candle, fumbling around the floor for their clothing. "I wasn't even thinking!" He cursed as he slid back into his trousers, "Come now, get up! We have to get you back to your room before dawn!"

She blinked, but sat up and pulled her shift back on, not bothering with the corset. She stepped into her dress and pulled it on, he was behind her to help with the buttons. "You can leave the corset here, I'll have Wormy take it to your room later. You have another you can wear, right?"

She nodded and stepped into her shoes, once she was dressed enough to sneak back to her own rooms he grabbed her hand and practically dragged her back up to his workshop. "Are you in a hurry to kick me out?" She tried not to sound hurt by the idea. Could he have been just using her?

He stopped in the middle of his workshop and turned to her, wrapping her up in his arms and pulling her flush against himself. "I would keep you here," he grumped at her. "I would have you everyday until neither of us were capable of walking. But, if that were to happen and we were careless there would be twenty or so little Sofias running around here. Then your father really would have my head," he kissed her tenderly and her fears were banished. "I am going to cast a spell on you to cleanse you of our... Activities. It may feel awkward or uncomfortable. Tomorrow after school I will have a tea for you that will ensure that there is no child to come."

"Can I come back to be with you?"

"Insatiable," he grumbled. "Yes, after you make it appear that you have gone to bed. You can come up here," his hands brushed through her hair, trying to tame the mess he helped create. "I will try my best to keep you satisfied."

"Being with you satisfies me," she smiled at him.

"You will be the death of me," he kissed her lightly before pulling away from her to fetch a wand. He waved his wand and she grimaced as the spell seemed to cleanse her of all of the evidence of the deeds they had committed. He had warned her it was uncomfortable. "Remember, tomorrow after school. I'll have tea waiting for you."

"I'll be here," she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. It was such a relief to be able to hug him again. He wrapped his arms around her in return and she found herself not wanting to leave.

"You need to go so you can get back to bed," he sighed and started to pull away. "Until tomorrow, my sweet princess."

"Until tomorrow," she echoed before turned to unlock the door to his tower and find her way back to her room.


End file.
